


Halo

by firefly124



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, post-13x05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 01:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14153490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: Dean's thoughts as he and Sam drive after bargaining with Billie to save the children's ghosts in 13x05.





	Halo

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 18th round of the [Supernatural Poetry Challenge](http://supernaturalpoetrychallenge.tumblr.com/) to the prompt: halo.

Thrown back into life despite begging for rest,  
Proud of what he’d done, proud of who he’d saved,  
Less proud of the look he’d put on his brother’s face,  
Heading home, dreading home, feeling distressed.  
Phone breaks the silence, likely for the best.  
Impossible voice guides him to a place  
Where he’ll find the salvation he’s craved  
Or the worst possible demonic jest.

No questions. No talking. Can’t even think  
This is true. Hope is the most dangerous  
Drug. (Pandora shouldn’t have let it go.)  
At the end of the road, he hardly dares blink,  
Afraid he’ll wake up, that he can’t have this  
Vision bathed in the streetlight’s harsh glow.


End file.
